


Facing Our Monsters

by shastarfiction123



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shastarfiction123/pseuds/shastarfiction123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh oh…it's almost that time again… I don't like it when it's that time… But I know it's coming… It always comes around when I don't want it to…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I put Jack Porter/Amanda Clarke or Jack Porter/Emily Thorne I mean it's Emily Thorne a.k.a. Amanda Clarke a.k.a. his first love and final wife in the series. Not fauxmanda! Just pointing that out.

**A/N:** **Oh. My. Gosh. Everyone. I am BEYOND excited for this little drabble series piece here, because it is brought to you by, not only yours truly, but the talented, and amazing author and one of the most touching, supreme Revenge writers of the fandom: karvesprincess! That's right! She agreed to do a collaboration! So, strange enough, this idea came to me when I was driving past a Carl's Jr. (no pun intended) restaurant in my area and I was thinking about the finale episode of Amanda's nightmare, along with a cute children's book series I used to read: "Junie B Jones". So then it hit me, technically, if you squint, there are very rarely close to any Carl based stories in the Revenge fandom. So, Karves and I decided to change that. Let us know what you think!**

**Disclaimer** **: Revenge and all its characters belongs to Mike Kelley and abc studios. We do not own them. But we do however, want to touch base with Mike Kelley and maybe ask (force) him to make more Revenge based stuff…**

* * *

_**Uh oh…it's almost that time again…** _

_**I don't like it when it's that time…** _

_**But I know it's coming…** _

_**It always comes around when I don't want it to…** _

Carl David Porter whipped his head up and down, back and forth, in the semi darkness of his tastefully decorated room- his eyes shifting from one side of the room that had a racing car theme plastered on the wall along with his choice of hot wheels, toy train tracks, and other vehicle toy sets placed near his toy chest filled to the brim with super hero action figures and bouncy balls, to the other side of the bedroom that had a calmer theme of waves, fishes, and boats near a small book shelf of his favorite books, specially handpicked for story time.

Oh, how he wished it was story time for him again…

But instead, it was that dreaded hour that he hated worse than naptime…

It was bed time.

But oh! How he wished it was story time instead…

The time when his imagination would run free with wonder, when he could be anything he wanted, and when he learned about the adventures of the different characters, heroes, or animals that the colorful picture books would explain and whisk him away into their world that would continue to inspire him in his dreams as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

But that certainly wasn't the case this time…

This time, the five-year old was wide awake and could not be comforted as he grasped his fair sized plush blue colored dinosaur, that his deceased grandfather gave to him, closer to his chest; his heart pounding with suspense as he clutched his blankets tightly in his small fists, ready to take cover if needed.

It was coming…

He knew it was…

It was only a matter of time…

He pulled out a small flashlight that he kept underneath his pillow, moved himself from the covers, and quickly crawled out to check underneath his bed.

Besides a few discarded shoes and shirts here and there, the coast was all clear.

He then ran over to his closet and flashed the light over that area.

Nope, nothing there.

Good.

He breathed a little sigh of relief as he made his way back over to his bed, turning his head to the corner of the wall to make sure that his beloved cartoon theme nightlight was plugged in and shining brightly. He couldn't wait to get the cooler one that made stars, moons, and planets appear all around the room since his Daddy promised that he would have one if he learned how to brave sleeping in his room by himself with the nightlight he already had. So far, he was doing a great job with his bravery. And the nightlight seemed to be doing its job since he wasn't as scared of the horrors that would await him in the dark, or that hid underneath the bed, or in his closet like he used to be.

There was one thing that managed to get a rise out of him every time however…

Carl's bright brown eyes widened with terror as he heard the sound of a low growl and then an even louder roar, echo from somewhere in his bedroom.

" _Oh no! It's here!"_ He thought fearfully as he grasped his flashlight tighter in his hands. He turned around quickly, looking from left to right, as well as up and down, but to no avail, he couldn't find the source of the creepy noise.

The sound got even louder, causing him to let out a timid whine and race back underneath the covers; his breathing labored, hoping that it would stop.

It didn't. It got even louder.

Carl whined once more…

" _The monster's here again! He-he's hiding a-and I c-can't find him! Oh he sounds so hungry!"_

The clamoring sound of the low almost growling sound of the roar continued on throughout the night, along with the boy's timorous whines and whimpers as his huddled form trembled underneath his bright blue covers.

He hated being so scared…

He knew he shouldn't be. He was a big boy! He was going on six years old for goodness sakes! Not to mention, he was surrounded by things in his room that would provide instant protection, like his trusty, friendly but vicious plush dinosaur, his fearless yet slumbering Labrador retriever that was nestled at the foot of his bed, and most of all, his precious treasure of his deceased mother's necklace that made him feel loved and safe.

There was nothing to be afraid of!

Carl then let a hiccupping sob loose from his throat as he realized that the monster was getting closer to him. It had to be, the echoing noise sounded like it was getting louder…closer to his direction. But then again, he couldn't tell really since he refused to move from his curled up fetal position or open his eyes that were clenched shut.

Feeling like he was trapped with nowhere to go, the five-year old stayed bundled underneath the covers, rocking back and forth while silently sniffling in a futile attempt for the frightening sound to go away, hoping that he would survive yet another scary night alone with the monster that he could hear, but not see…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everyone thank you so much for reading this little piece! We hope you're enjoying it! Shout out to my writing partner in this: karvesprincess! Hopefully she's enjoying her time in Disney World and will see this update; especially since she did the Jemily part in this so yeah!**

* * *

Time seemed to fly by for little Carl as he braved through yet another night of terror, only to somehow manage to fall asleep until the sun came up again to greet him for another typical day, living the life of a five-year old. But his fun filled day quickly came to an end the moment he found himself once again clad in his race car pajamas and huddled securely underneath his blue comforter that covered him from the chin and down, making sure to keep his eyes ever alert and roaming around his dimly lit room for anything suspicious…

…Waiting for when the monster would make its presence known once again…

* * *

**Meanwhile, a short distance down the hallway from Carl's room…**

" _Hey, Handsome."_

Jack looked up and smiled when he saw Amanda standing in the open doorway to the master bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest and her body clad in a hip hugging dress. "Hey, Beautiful." He said to her, sitting up in bed and sticking a bookmark in what he was reading. "How was the fundraiser?"

Amanda made a face as she removed her earrings. "Boring – I had my ears talked off by people who clearly just wanted my checkbook. I wish you had come with me."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah well, sounds like I really missed out…"

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully and kicked off her high heels as she made her way over to the bed. "I'm starting to think you love that boat more than me." She said teasingly, nodding towards the manual now seated on their nightstand. Fixing up The Infinity had become Jack's latest obsession – after a bad thunderstorm had done some cosmetic damage to the vessel, Jack had taken it upon himself to fix up their honeymoon boat, spending long hours tinkering with it. And even after weeks of repairs, it didn't seem to be any closer to being finished.

"Not possible," Jack insisted, and Amanda couldn't help but laugh when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed next to him. Giggling like she was nine years old again, their lips connected in a series of soft kisses, and she moved to straddle his waist. Two years after their wedding, the honeymoon phase had never really faded – they were still as in love with each other as ever, and sometimes it hit her all over again that this was really her husband, and this was really her life. A few years ago, she never would've imagined things turning out like this.

She pulled away and detached their lips when she felt Jack's hand move to pull down one of the straps on her dress. "I'm gonna go change," She said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed so she could get up. "And your patience –" She kissed him one more time. "Will be thoroughly rewarded."

"Fine," Jack gave in. "But hurry back – the first twenty plus years of waiting were hard enough." She smiled at him over her shoulder, and went into the master bathroom to get ready for bed.

Closing the door behind her, Amanda pulled the bobby pins out of her hair and slipped her dress down her hips. She put on one of Jack's shirts, which she knew he was always unable to resist – he pretended to be annoyed when she took his clothes, but she knew he really found it incredibly sexy. "Was Carl well-behaved tonight?" She called out to her husband through the door, inquiring after her stepson as she ran a quick brush through her hair and wiped off her makeup. A beat passed, but she received no response.

"Jack?"

She pushed the bathroom door open, and Amanda froze in place when she saw the sight before her. Jack was laying back down in bed, the boat manual open on his chest, fast asleep. With a slight sigh and shake of her head, she walked over and placed the book back on the nightstand, before kissing her husband's forehead.

"Goodnight, Jack."

Leaving her tired husband to sleep, Amanda exited their bedroom, the door remaining slightly ajar behind her. Since it was barely ten, she supposed she would just sit downstairs with the dog for a while until she was tired enough to go to sleep. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard something – it sounded almost like a whimper. At first Amanda thought it was the puppy, but it became clear to her that it was definitely human. "Jack?" She called out hesitantly, only to receive no response. Which made sense since he was out like a light. She called out softly once more.

"…Carl?"

Tentatively, Amanda walked over to the door at the end of the hallway, which led to her five-year-old stepson's bedroom. She pressed her ear up against the door, and she could hear a soft hiccup coming from inside. Her brow furrowed in worry, she pushed open the door to Carl's room and peeked her head inside.

"Hey buddy, what are you still doing up?"

* * *

Despite being curled up tightly underneath his blankets, Carl recognized the soft spoken voice and stopped whimpering, instantly feeling relief and comfort.

_**It's my Mommy! Well, my other Mommy. Yup! Guess what?! I'm a really lucky kid 'cause I got two mommies! That's right! Two! My real Mommy, I call Mama so I don't get confused, lives in heaven. Daddy says she watches us from there but left her necklace so that I can think about her anytime I want. But my other mommy, my stairs Mommy I think it's called, but I just call her Mommy so I don't get confused, lives here with me and Daddy!** _

"M-Mommy!" Carl exclaimed excitedly as he rushed to hug her legs, feeling his fear dissipate completely once she returned the embrace.

_**Yay! I'm so glad she's here…** _

_**I always feel better when Daddy or Mommy show up.** _

_**They help keep the monster away.** _

_**Especially Mommy 'cause she has a super duper special ultra-secret super power secret.** _

_**She's a ninja!** _

_**It's true! My Uncle Nolan says so! But it's a secret so ya can't tell!** _

_**She's even cooler than the Ninja turtles! But she doesn't live in a sewer, eat pizza, or has a cool ninja colored head thingy or weapons like they do…** _

_**But that's okay! Because she's in a secret disguise I think!** _

_**Uncle Nolan and Daddy always talked about how brave she is.** _

_**Nothing scares her!** _

_**I bet SHE wouldn't be scared of some scary invisible monster!** _

_**I wish I could be brave like her…** _

"Carl sweetie, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Amanda asked softly as she bent down to his level and ran her hand through his mussed brunette colored hair.

Carl shook his head and sniffed. "I couldn't sleep…"

"Why is that? Did Daddy forget to read you your favorite bedtime story?" Amanda inquired softly, wondering if that was the problem at hand since her husband was rather occupied lately with working overtime on repairing the boat or having his nose stuck in the boat manual so he could repair the said boat.

Carl shook his head however with a little smile. "No, Daddy read me a story and tucked me in and-and he even promised to get me the new nightlight I wanted with the cool stars and stuff that glow all around the room 'cause I was being a brave big boy."

Amanda couldn't help but crack a smile of amusement at how excited and happy her stepson's voice got, as if his earlier discomfort never happened. "He did? That's great Buddy…So then, what's the matter? It's way past your bed time. What's keeping you awake?"

Carl hesitated, biting his lip as he shifted from one foot to another. He wanted to tell his mommy everything, but what if she didn't believe him? What if she thought he was just being silly? He didn't want to end up like his other friend in Kindergarten class who shared his fears about monsters only to be laughed at.

Looking away from her, he simply shook his head and twisted his body slightly from side to side, tempted to bring his thumb near his mouth, but remembered how sucking thumbs were for babies and quickly discarded that idea-hiding his hands behind his back instead.

Amanda frowned slightly with an eyebrow raised; her suspicions that something was wrong were confirmed in her _son's_ antics. Ever the expert at reading people, she noticed how Carl continued to stay silent and not give her eye contact and how he couldn't stay still. Usually, whenever he acted that way, that meant that he was either up to something mischievous like giving the puppy important trinkets, jewelry, or household items to bury in the ground outside whenever he played "Treasure Hunt", or sneaking into the fridge for a treat that should have been served after dinner time. Or even worse, whenever Carl would be caught in a lie or doing something he knew better not to do, he'd also exhibit the same behavior.

Try as he might, he had a terrible poker face.

Carl risked a quick peek at his stepmother only to swallow a gulp. The frown was evident on her face, as if she saw right through him and yet was trying to figure out the whole situation as she displayed a look of pure concern, but even worse-her arms were crossed.

He knew exactly what that meant.

_**Uh oh! Mommy's giving the, 'I know you're hiding something' face!** _

_**It's part of her super-secret ninja mommy power!** _

_**What if she asks me to tell her what's wrong?! Then I have to tell! If I lie, I could go to time-out! Or worse…** _

_**Mommy won't make cookies for snack time or dessert tomorrow!** _

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** _

Snapping out of his thoughts, Carl felt his stepmother's hand touch his shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly as she said softly, "Carl? Come on, tell me what's wrong. You don't have to be afraid Buddy. If anything's bothering you, you know you can tell me or Daddy anything. We'll listen." She gave him a warm smile of reassurance that invited and tempted him to spill the contents of his little, still pounding heart.

Soothed by her gentle voice and encouraging words, and not wanting or willing to risk the consequences of not having cookies due to being caught in a lie, he took a deep almost dramatic breath and brought his innocent brown eyes to his stepmother's warm yet inquisitive ones.

"There's a really, really scary and invisible monster in my room that wants to eat me." Carl said with all seriousness in his tone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay. I told the truth like Daddy and Mommy always said to do all the time, so I think I'll still get my cookies tomorrow after all! That's great!** _

_**But…Mommy's face doesn't look like she believes me…** _

_**But, I'm telling the truth! The monster is real!** _

_**And it's scary!** _

_**And it's invisible!** _

_**But worstest of all…** _

_**IT WANTS TO EAT ME!** _

After hearing her stepson's blunt statement, Amanda merely blinked in response-caught off guard at how serious he sounded after stating something so bizarre. But the fact that he was being sincere along with the look of fear reflecting in his innocent brown eyes, let her know that he was being completely honest about his feelings.

But she still couldn't help her slight incredulous expression.

"…A monster? You're saying that…there's a _monster_ in your room that is after you?" She said slowly in an attempt to paraphrase yet tread carefully as to not offend him.

Carl nodded adamantly. "Uh huh! And it's really scary and-and it's invisible and wants to eat me alive!"

Amanda blinked once more, slightly tilting her head to the side. "Okay…Carl- "

"-You don't believe me…do you?" Carl said in a quiet dismal tone before letting out a light whimper. "I bet you think I'm crazy!"

"Buddy of course I don't think that!" Amanda reassured him, grasping onto his shoulders, squeezing them lightly, but reaffirmed her statement. "I would not **ever** think that of you. Why would you say that?"

"B-because my friend in school talked about how he was scared of monsters too, and-and then everyone laughed at him and called him crazy and a scaredy-cat and said that only babies get scared."

Amanda frowned. "Now that wasn't very nice of them, nor was it true. Everyone gets scared of something sometimes whether they're babies, kids, or adults. Everybody does."

"Well you don't! You're the bravest ever! Uncle Nolan and Daddy says so! And-and you have a super ultra-secret power ninja secret cause you're a ninja! So I bet nothing scares you!" Carl said as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"…They said that?" His step mommy raised an eyebrow.

Carl nodded innocently.

Amanda felt like sighing and shaking her head at the valiant comments that were made on her behalf, but instead, bent down to whisper into her stepson's ear. _"Well…this may surprise you, but…that's not always true. There have been times…there_ _ **are**_ _times when even Mommy gets scared too."_

"YOU?! Y-you get scared too?!" Carl's eyes widened-mouth agape as he slapped his hands on his cheeks.

Amanda nodded sincerely, holding back the urge to smile at how dramatic he was acting.

"No way!" He exclaimed.

"It's true." She stated.

"What stuff do you get scared of Mommy? Is it a scary monster that wants to eat you alive too?!" Carl asked curiously, eager to know the answer.

Amanda then looked away uncomfortably-her expression darkening slightly as her mind flashbacked to certain moments and memories…

" _ **It's extraordinary that they were a match…."**_

" _ **You know there always was something that I could never put my finger on about you…You and I have more in common than either one of us cares to admit…"**_

…Certain quotes from a certain person…

" _ **If you hadn't volunteered Victoria's for transplant…"**_

" _ **Ferocity. An embedded determination to get whatever we want no matter what the cost. But do not forget that I have been at this much longer than you…"**_

…All forming a certain damning nightmare…

" _ **It's what mother would have wanted…"**_

" _ **I promise you that you will not only fail…"**_

…That was ever recurring in her dreams at night...

"… _ **But you will suffer!"**_

…Depriving her from not only a peaceful sleep, but peace in general…

"Hey, Mommy? **Mommy!"**

Amanda snapped out of her daze-eyes almost bulging and whipped her head around to meet Carl's inquisitive gaze.

"You didn't say anything. Are you scared of a monster too?" Carl asked again.

"…Something like that…" She murmured cryptically, before putting on a reassuring smile and brightening her tone, squeezing his shoulders in comfort once more. "But hey, back to you and this… _monster_. Why don't you tell me more about it so we can figure out how to make it go away so you can get a good night's sleep again, hm?"

"W-well…I don't think it's gonna go anywhere until I become its dinner…" Carl whined with a light sniff but continued. "I know not all monsters are scary. But this one is different than the nice ones I used to watch on TV. This one is vicious and-and it's loud with sharp teeth!"

"Wait I thought you said it was invisible? How do you know it's vicious with sharp teeth?" His stepmom raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't...I'm just guessing b-because it sounds like a lion's roar only scarier! And Louder! And viciouser! And since lion's have big sharp teeth, the monster must have big sharp teeth too!" Carl explained while attempting to imitate the ferocity of a lion.

"Hm…Do you know where it comes from? Or where it goes when it comes into your room?" Amanda asked, playing along, but gathering information from his point of view at the same time-wanting to get to the bottom of the problem.

Carl shook his head shamefully. "No…I tried to be brave and look for it with my flashlight, b-but I can never find it since it's invisible. And every time it comes, I hide for my life under the covers before it can get me!"

" _When_ does it come into your room exactly?" She asked softly.

"At night time…But one time, I thought I heard it in the morning from the couch and even in yours and daddy's boat when I tried to look for him!" Carl explained widened eyes.

Amanda stood up and put a hand to her chin, deep in thought, contemplating the clues. She had her suspicions from the details her stepson was giving her, but the pieces weren't coming together like she'd hoped to solve the mystery of this so called _monster_.

Until suddenly, a low growling sound started to reverberate in the room, getting louder as seconds passed.

"AH! IT'S HERE! T-THE M-MONSTER IS HERE TO EAT US!" Carl squealed, ready to run out of his bedroom, only to run back as soon as he made it into the hallway. "AH! I CAN STILL HEAR IT FROM THE HALLWAY!" Carl rushed back to his mommy, grabbing onto her legs, tugging on her, or rather his daddy's, shirt that she was wearing. "QUICK! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE MOMMY BEFORE IT GETS US! W-WE GOTTA GET DADDY AND THE DOGGY OUT OF HERE TOO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Amanda managed to gently pry the frightened five-year old off of her legs and bent down to his level once more, shushing him softly. "Carl, calm down buddy. The monster isn't going to get us or eat us. I won't let it. But I am going to get to the bottom of this once and for all."

Carl closed his mouth that was once open and ready to protest. He then muttered curiously, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice "H-how are you gonna do that?"

"I'm going to find out where it is." She said simply.

"But you can't see it! How are you gonna find it?" Carl stressed his question once more.

"Maybe I can't _see_ it, but I can certainly _hear_ it just fine. That's how I'm going to find its hiding spot." She explained.

"But you can't! What if it gets you?!" Carl protested.

"It won't. Don't worry. Remember my _secret_ you mentioned earlier?" Amanda asked, watching him nod his head in response. "Well…part of erm… _it_ , includes not ever letting anything happen to you…or Daddy…or the puppy and keeping you all safe. I have to be around to do that, so I'll make sure it won't get me so I can. Okay?" She smiled at him, feeling slightly silly of reassuring him of her so called _ninjistic_ abilities but wanting him to calm down and feel more confident.

Once he hesitated but smiled at her in return, she stood up, ready to find the source of the disturbing noise only to feel her hand being grabbed.

"Be careful Mommy…" Carl said shyly yet seriously.

She smiled lightly and squeezed his hand gently as a response. "I will buddy. Don't worry."

Once she let go of Carl's hand, Amanda started to walk around Carl's room, looking around and keeping her ears alert, letting the loud almost roaring sound guide her. She came upon the air vent in Carl's room where the noise seemed to distort and grow louder. She raised an eyebrow at first-completely perplexed until her eyes widened with realization and shut abruptly. She was then tempted to let out either a very annoyed sigh or a sheepish giggle once she recognized the source of Carl's fear. She then rose up once more and hasted towards the hallway while Carl's head moved from side to side, watching her every movement from the safety of his bed and warm comforter-hoping that his beloved step-mommy would return unscathed.

Not even a few minutes later, Amanda walked back into the room once more with an almost completely straight look on her face.

"D-did you find it Mommy? Did you find the monster?" Carl asked eagerly as he hopped out of bed and ran up to her.

"I did." She nodded. Though she was tempted to reassure him of what his fears truly entailed, she had a better idea of how Carl could both be reassured and overcome his fear of the mystery monster that kept him up. So, she continued her sentence with a serious yet determined expression on her face. "And I was able to find out something about it. Turns out, it's not invisible like we thought! And I know where it's hiding too."

"Y-you do?!" Carl asked in disbelief.

"I sure do." Amanda nodded.

"Th-that means you're gonna get it right? You're gonna use your super-secret mommy ninja powers to get it and make it go away now?!" Carl asked with growing excitement.

His stepmother put a hand to her chin once more with a look of inquiry. "Hmm…I _could_ …and I'm definitely going to _help_ , but _I'm_ not going to be the main one to get this monster."

She then smiled and pointed to Carl. _"You_ are _."_

Silence struck the room for a long moment until it was broken by a squeal of disbelief….

" **MEEE?!"**

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't believe it…** _

_**Mommy says I'M THE ONE who's going to get the monster…** _

_**But I don't want to! It's scary and wants to eat me!** _

_**But Mommy says she won't let it…** _

_**I know I should be brave…I'm a big boy after all, with a stairs mommy who's a secret ninja…** _

_**but I still feel scared anyways…** _

_**I tried to tell her that…I tried to tell her that I didn't know how to have cowage I think it's called…** _

_**But Mommy just smiled and said that I would be fine and-and then she said that I could do it and that I did have cowage and that I could be strong if I just believe that I could do it…** _

_**She even said that it's okay to be scared…** _

_**She said that having cowage doesn't mean never being scared…She says that I can still feel scared but still be brave too and that the monster will only go away if I face it.** _

_**And you know what? After I thought about it really hard…She's right.** _

_**Cause if I wanna someday be the coolest and bravest and bestest, fastest race car driver policeman ninja who is also a fire fighter too, then I have to be brave enough to fight a monster!** _

_**And Mommy's with me. She says that she's gonna help protect me and make it go away!** _

_**So now, guess what?** _

_**It's time for us to get the monster! I still feel scared, but I got to make it go away no matter what! I can't let it eat me, or mommy, or daddy, or our doggy, or eat the cookies Mommy's going to make for me tomorrow for snack time!** _

_**I'm gonna make it go away once and for all!** _

Amanda tried to maintain a neutral expression and not crack a smile at the adorable sight of her race car pajama cladded five-year-old stepson tip-toeing down the hallway with absolute caution, a serious yet determined frown on his face as he tried to keep his lip from quivering in fear as he drew closer to the source of the loud, roaring noise. She dutifully followed behind him as she watched him clutch his large pillow even tighter in his hands-armed and dangerous-ready for battle.

After explaining the concept of courage to Carl, despite his frightful state, he seemed to have a better understanding as he was more so willing to attempt a confrontation with his fears. And the fact that she promised to be with him all the way seemed to strengthen his confidence.

Good, they were making progress after all.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, the noise now sounding at full volume yet still slightly muffled to a point, Carl turned to look at his stepmother with an alarmed expression. "The monster's getting louder Mommy! It must be close by!"

Amanda nodded as she feigned a thoughtful expression. "Hm, looks like you're right Carl. The noise seems to be coming from behind this door."

"But this is yours and Daddy's room! THE MONSTER IS INSIDE OF THERE?! OH NO! IT'S IN THERE WITH DADDY! WE CAN'T LET IT EAT HIM!" Carl exclaimed, immediately opening the door. The dimly lit hallway helped to shed a minimum amount of light inside the darkened room.

But as Carl's eyes suddenly widened as big as saucers, he knew then at that moment that he found the source of his fears…

There in his daddy's and mommy's king sized bed was a dark, gigantic, moving lump bundled under heavy blankets where the vicious noise was louder than it's ever been.

_**THE MONSTER'S TRYING TO EAT MY DADDY!** _

_**I WON'T LET IT!** _

Rushing upon the bed and jumping on top of the giant sized lump, Carl fearlessly swung his pillow left and right with a good amount of force, making each blow count as he shouted, "TAKE THAT YOU VICIOUS MONSTER! AND THAT! I WON'T LET YOU EAT ME OR MY DADDY OR MY MOMMY OR-OR MY DOGGY-OR MY COOKIES! TAKE SOME OF THIS! AND THAT!"

One he felt the "monster" wiggle and thrash around, he paused, fearful of what was to become of his fate, until he saw what emerged from the covers…

* * *

Needless to say, Jack awoke from deep sleep with a start, met with the sensation of what felt like a pillow continually hitting his face. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that he was still swathed in darkness due to the blankets that had been pulled over his face. "What the…?" He mumbled drowsily. When he pulled the covers off himself he found his son staring at him, looking surprised. Next to Carl, his wife was smiling and biting her lip, clearly holding back a laugh. "What are you two doing? It's the middle of the night."

"Daddy?! But I thought…wait a minute..." Not answering Jack's question, Carl looked to Amanda, eyes wide with wonder and realization. "Daddy's the monster?!"

Amanda nodded in confirmation, a look of amusement clear across her face. "Mmhm. The vicious, scary monster noise was coming from him all along. Do you remember what the loud noise Daddy makes is called whenever he gets really tired?"

Carl blinked as he remembered and started to giggle in realization, understanding everything completely as it all became clear to him what the actual noise really was all that time.

Jack however, was not amused, but instead, was thoroughly confused by that point. "Okay," He said, moving into a sitting position. "You two want to tell me what's going on?"

Carl giggled. "You were snoring Daddy, and it sounded really, really scary! I thought you were a monster!"

Jack looked at Amanda, who appeared very pleased with herself as he then protested, "I don't snore!"

His wife just shook her head. "When you've been working on that boat all day, yes you do. So much to the point where it echoed through the vents into Carl's room and gave him quite a fright. And he's right, it is loud."

Her husband resisted the urge to roll his eyes and she offered up a kiss on the cheek as an apology. "You see buddy," She said, turning to Carl now. "Sometimes, our minds can play tricks on us. It can take perfectly normal things – like Daddy's snoring – and makes us think they're scary. But there's nothing to be afraid of. But I'm proud of you. Because you learned to have courage even though you were scared and faced your fear, only to find out that there wasn't anything to be scared of after all. Besides, no matter what happens, Daddy and I are always going to be here to protect you, okay?"

The little boy nodded and then looked to Jack, smiling gleefully yet sheepishly. "Sorry I hit you with a pillow Daddy."

Jack chuckled. "It's okay, buddy. Now I can do this –" Before Carl could move Jack picked him up and began to tickle his sides, causing the child to burst out laughing again. Amanda couldn't help but laugh too at the adorable sight of her two favorite boys.

"No Daddy, that tickles!" Carl managed between giggles. "Mommy, help!" With a smile on her face Amanda helped free her stepson from his father's grip, all three of them laughing by this point as they collapsed down onto the bed.

"See buddy? I'll always be there to save you – even if it's just from Daddy." She smirked, ruffling her stepson's hair.

Carl gave her a bright smile I return and nodded. "Thanks Mommy! And you know what, I'm going to do it too!"

Amanda smiled, but raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do what Buddy?"

"Protect and save you from your monsters! Now that I'm brave and not scared anymore, I can help make your monsters go away too! Remember? You told me that you were scared of a monster that wanted to get you too?" Carl explained.

Amanda almost froze, hesitating as flashbacks of her traumatizing dreams hit her once more. Her husband saw her uncomfortable yet absorbed expression and was ready to change the subject before she just quietly nodded at her stepson, trying not to let her painful yet wistful countenance show, but found herself being sincere and honest with the child anyways.

Carl just shrugged innocently. "Well, now you don't have to be scared anymore! The monster can't get you if you believe you're strong and brave enough to face it! Like you told me! And guess what? You're not alone. Daddy and I are going to make sure that no monster gets you or eats you ever. We'll protect you! Right Daddy?" Carl innocently looked up to his father for confirmation.

Jack smiled and nodded firmly. "That's right Buddy. We'll always be here to protect Mommy and each other. No matter how scary any monster seems…or what happens. That's what we're here for." He turned his eyes towards his wife, letting the love and affirmation reflect and reach her through his gaze. "That's what this family is all about."

Amanda's eyes then softened, the fear and numbness disappearing as she smiled and nodded back, taking their words to heart. "You're both right." She grasped both her stepson's and husband's hand in both of hers, looking upon both of them with love and appreciation in her eyes. "Thank you…" She whispered sincerely.

* * *

Later, after things settled down and Carl was tucked in his bed once more, Amanda let her thoughtful gaze stare into the darkness of her and Jack's room, trying to embrace the comfort of her husband's arm around her, but knowing that once she did and would drift off into dreamland, that _**she**_ would be waiting for her…That her past, her mistakes, her actions, her losses, would all be there to remind her-raring to tear her apart…to eat her alive like a vicious, man eating monster…

She nearly jumped up then, slowly maneuvering away from Jack's grasp-ready to forsake the idea of sleep and go back into the living room, as she has done many times recently as a means to avoid and escape-prolonging the process until sleep would eventually claim her anyways. But then, she suddenly paused as she closed her eyes, reflecting upon the earlier statements that her son and husband made…

" _ **Well, now you don't have to be scared anymore! The monster can't get you if you believe you're strong and brave enough to face it! Like you told me! And guess what? You're not alone. Daddy and I are going to make sure that no monster gets you or eats you ever."**_

" _ **We'll always be here to protect Mommy and each other. No matter how scary any monster seems…or what happens. That's what we're here for…That's what this family is all about."**_

Taking comfort in those words, Amanda steeled herself with a determined expression and sunk back into the bed-into her husband's protective yet warm embrace and closed her eyes, giving into the exhaustion as she eventually drifted off to sleep.

_**Being called a "scaredy cat" is one of the nicknames you never want to be called…** _

_**It's mean and can make you really sad…** _

_**It's not fair too. Because everyone gets scared sometimes…** _

_**Not only little kids like me…but adults too like my Mommy…** _

_**But how do you become brave?** _

_**How do you make the monsters go away?** _

_**You just gotta believe you can do it…** _

_**It's okay to still be scared…** _

_**But sometimes…facing the monster anyways is what you gotta do to make it go away so that it doesn't eat you alive…** _

_**And guess what? Maybe if you're really lucky, you'll find out that there isn't anything be scared of after all!** _

_**And of course, having a cool Daddy, a vicious puppy and dinosaur, and a super-secret ninja stairs mommy helps too…** _

Throughout the night, unbeknownst to Carl, a smile spread across his face as he slept peacefully. Unbeknownst to him, on the other end of the hallway, his slumbering step mommy had the same matching smile.

**The end.**


End file.
